1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a car cover tent and, more particularly, to an air-permeable simple car cover tent suitable for parking two wheels motorcycles and air can flow through a cover by the synchronous action of a first and second support legs protruding out of the cover and a falling part connected to the cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional automobile covers are spread directly onto various automobiles. In order to keep the covers from being blown away from automobiles, some covers are provided with small holes near the bottom thereof, through which fasten belts or cords can be inserted and fastened to tires or the bottom of automobiles. However, when automobiles are protected by covers and parked under burning sun, heat is easy to be transferred to automobiles via covers because the distance between the automobiles and the covers is not sufficient to prevent the heat transfer. Besides, covers may easily rub against the automobiles under the covers when the covers under a fierce wind. Moreover, it may be difficult to use automobile covers when automobiles are parked outside in rainy days or when exhaust pipes of the automobiles are still at high temperature.
The problems mentioned above also may be true for motorcycles. Therefore, a fixed simple car cover tent is formed by covering an outer cover onto a plurality of supports to solve the problems of using conventional automobile covers. Besides, the outer cover is provided with a window and air can flow freely through the cover. However, rain may be easily splashed into the outer cover through the window under a torrential rain and consequently it fails to protect a motorcycle covered therein. Besides, even if the outer is provided with no window in order to overcome the problem above, compartments of a motorcycle covered with the outer cover may be damaged easily deteriorated when in a sultry day.
In order to solve the problems mentioned above, inventor had the motive to study and develop the present invention after hard research to provide an air-permeable simple car cover tent that is rainproof and foldable. By using the simple car cover tent, the temperatures inside and outside the cover of the simple car cover tent can be regulated effectively.